personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Skip/Summary
Episode 418: Skip Act I In the beginning of the episode, there are some flashbacks from the episode Pretenders, where Elizabeth Bridges can be seen it them. Soon, the image by the Machine is switched to in semi-illicit card game room, where John Reese is in with Harold Finch monitoring. He is watching a new number, Francesca "Frankie" Wells from Florida, who just arrived in the place four days ago and becomes a hostess. She accidentally split a glass of champange on her boss, Ray; being in rage, she fired him immediately. But outside the room, Frankie attacks Ray and attempts to takes him away; Reese gets in and tries to stop her, but she attacks her, steals his badge and get away when three guards arrive. Later, Root goes to the Subway to meet Harold, and he tells her that he is going to meet Elizabeth Bridges, who he met in a conference in Hong Kong, in a restaurant. She is having a video conference with a man, whom she doesn't that he is a representative of Samaritan, which is interested in her algorithm method. He tells Elizabeth that the next fund was sent to her and will give her more when she finished it a few days later. Harold goes to her table, Elizabeth stating that he is one minute early (9:14); he asks her about what she is doing and get informed that her method will be implanted to the system, so Harold asks her if she can have a dinner to celebrate for this the next day, and she agrees. In the NYPD, John Reese sees Iris Campbell, who is leaving and tells John that she will be replaced by another therapist Doug Trujillo, but she refuses to tell more. Lionel Fusco then comes in, so John and him starts to investigate about Frankie Wells. Though the info about her that Harold and John found are proven to be fake, but John got her phone. In the phone, John and Fusco find some photos she took with Ray on it, indicating that she has been prepared for months to kidnap Ray. While John is going to some places in the list to find her, Harold is shocked when he sees a new number of Elizabeth Bridges just right a minute later he meets her (9:15). In a bar, Frankie impersonates as Detective Riley, asking for a girl named Athena, while John is beside her. John arrests Frankie, and she tells him that she is a bounty hunter for catching Ray Pratt back to Florida. As Ray goes in and he sees them both, he dashs out of the bar; John and Frankie chase him but he goes into Harper Rose's car and flees. So John understands that Athena is Harper. Act II In the NYPD, Frankie is taken back to the station, and she proves that she needs to take Ray back or she will broke for the 100 million bail. John wants to make Frankie stay because he believes that she is in danger. In a restaurant, Harold discusses about Elizabeth with Root about she being the new number, asking her if she can help her to protect Elizabeth, and she says that she can do anything for him. In the station, John and Frankie are searching profiles and whereabouts about Harper, and he sees Campbell again in the office; they both, however, cannot find Harper. In the street, Harold and Root track Elizabeth to a hotel. Elizabeth calls Harold for meeting in a new sushi restaurant instead; a man shows up and argues with her. Root tells Harold to leave and she will tell him the outcome of them. Frankie and John find Harper in a nightclub and ask where Ray went, and Harper excuses that he left and she told him not to tell her where he goes. So John and Frankie leave with Forced Pairing Harper's phone. Harold and Root goes into Professor Whistler's office, finding out that it is searched by someone. Frankie bluejacked the third phone of Harper's and gets her call to Ray, saying the the document is ready, so Frankie and John drives after Harper's car. It turns out that she had someone else to drive her car and they are caught by some men by Carlton Worthy, who is also finding Ray. Category:Season 4 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 4 Episode Summaries